SniperXReader: Subtly Romantic
by wolfprincess94
Summary: Something sweet and romantic. The only thing keeping it from being K rated, is some very mild language and suggestive themes.


He was professional, serious and level-headed, despite what his dad thought. You loved Mick very much. And he loved you. He wasn't one to show it through exaggerated speeches or anything like that, and he didn't say "I love you" all that much, but you knew he loved you without him saying a single word. You had visited him on base numerous times, becoming a tuefort regular, the others were quite fond of you, and didn't mind your presence. Mick on the other hand, didn't like you being at the base, saying that, "It's a bloody war zone! You could get hurt or worse! Oi don't want you injured..." Well? You were fine and dandy, still standing and all in one piece.

Of course, you're health wasn't the only thing he was concerned about, a certain co-worker of his had already made it clear about how he felt about Mick, and you in particular. When ever he would see you, he would lay it on real thick, you would just dismiss him with a wave. Mick had witnessed a few of these attempts at wooing you by the frenchmen, and he saw, not only green but red. He was furious! He wanted to strangle the Spy, putting his filthy hands on you... Who the hell did he think he was?!

You had snuck onto base yet again, and when you bump into Spy, it's the same old song and dance. "Ah, I see 'ou 'ave come back to visit me, mon cheri. So lovely to see 'ou again." He takes your hand, looking into your eyes before bowing as he places a soft kiss on the backs of your knuckles. You smile, fond of the attention, but you only had one man on your mind. "Hello, monsieur Spy. I could say the same, but I'm here to visit Sniper. Is he around?" He takes your hand in his, pulling you close to him, body to body, he positions you in a waltz stance, smiling softly at you. "Zhat filthy jarman? Why don't 'ou come see... what eet is like with a real gentlemen? I could give 'ou, so much more, cheri." You're so busy with the flirtatious Spy, that you don't notice the true object of your affections watching the two of you, he growls lowly in his throat as he glares at the Frenchman.

"She's into that frilly, flowery malarkey... Oi'd like to ring 'is damn neck!" He snorts, lowering his head as he storms off. You gently pull away from Spy, shaking your head. "Sniper's all I need. I'm flattered that you think of me that way but, Sniper's the one I love. Bad habits and all." You wave at the masked man, he closes his eyes, shaking his head, a knowing smile coming over his face. "Oui. I understand, petit'. If 'ou should ever need a shoulder to cry on, I will be 'our man." He takes out a cigarette, walking away, you smooth your hair back and go on your way to find Mick.

You check his van before anywhere else, that was his usual spot, nine times out of ten, next to his nest of course. You knock on the door, waiting a brief moment before hearing strange rustling nosies, you then hear his voice, cursing on the other side. "Gah! Ya' bloody gits! Oi told you Oi don't like to be bothered when Oi'm in me van!" He opens the door, his face snarled up irritatedly until he see's it's you, he quickly relaxes and quiets down. "Oi'm sorry, luv! Oi thought you were one of the guys... Come on in then, don't moind the mess." You smile, walking in and turning back around to face him as he's closing the door back, he then turns to you, he looks a bit flustered if you were to be honest. Not like his usual self.

"S'good to see you, luv. Oi'm still not 100% fond of you being in this place, but s'good to see you nonetheless." You walk over to him, and place your palm on his cheek, staring into his eyes for a moment. "Mick... What's wrong? We've been together a year now, I know when somethings up." He looks away the back at you, then away again. He's like a cornered animal, suddenly his arms shoot up, one going 'round your waist to hold your lower back, the other takes the hand that was previously on his cheek, holding it in the air... You get a sense of deja vu' and you quirk an eyebrow at him. "Mick? What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

He looks even more nervous now, he grins sheepishly, bringing your hand up and kissing the back of your knuckles, keeping eye contact with you. You're less than pleased, and once he sees how annoyed you look he spins you around once. "Your skin is as soft as the finest silk..." What was he trying to accomplish? You quickly put 2 and 2 together and figure it out: He had seen Spy hitting on you! "You saw us didn't you?" He knows he's been caught and he releases you, his arms falling limp in front of him as he goes and sits down on his small bed, resting his head in his hands. You come over and sit down beside him. "Mickey, what's this all about?"

He hesitates for a moment before clearing his throat, twiddling his thumbs like he's waiting for something to come get him out of this mess. "That bloody spook's always all over you! You seem to loike the attention... that flowery, romance talk. Oi don't know wot' got into me. Guess Oi just thought... You'd loike me a bit better if Oi acted a little more sauve and romantic." You couldn't believe what you were hearing! You shake your head slowly, snuggling up against his side, you lift the arm closest to you, bringing it to wrap around you, you smirk at him as you bring his hand up to your mouth, kissing his knuckles just as he had you, causing him to roll his eyes, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Do you think, that if I wanted you to change, that I would be with you in the first place, Mick? I love you. You're a stubborn, hard-headed, Australian wild-man, with a heart like a pillow. That's what I like in a man~ If I wanted a man like Spy, I would date a man like Spy." He stares at you long and hard, trying to spot a lie in your words, when he doesn't, he relaxes, holding you to him, kissing your forehead, his thumb rubbing over your hand. "Heh... See? You can be romantic. You just don't realize it, Mickey." He pauses, thinking about his previous movements before quirking a brow.

"You don't express your love with words, you express it with subtle motions." You kiss his nose, hugging him tightly. You lay your head on his chest, grinning broadly. "I love you too, Mick."


End file.
